


现代校园AU

by nezumikun_84



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 沙雕文学





	现代校园AU

在和维罗纳小疯子打了100XX场架之后提拔发现了一个惊恐的事实，他硬了。这不是第一次，从某天开始，哦不提拔一点都不想想起来具体是哪一天，他决定忘记那一天。不过事与愿违，之后每次和小疯子打架，你们知道男孩子打架就是肉搏啊，又不是演仙侠剧，那小疯子专攻肚子和……嗯……胸肌，不可避免的提拔就会硬。也许是打架的时候肾上腺素飙升？可是回家想到小疯子的眼线直接撸了一发是怎么回事？？？？？

提拔没有朋友，没啥可以咨询的人，肯定不能问表妹朱丽叶，于是提拔匿名在校园bbs发了一条  
【和死对头打架居然硬了】

（具体内容省略）  
标题非常劲爆，提拔发完就没看了去冲了个澡一回来就发现帖子上了热门。打开一看留言，前面十几条保持队形。  
【干死他！】  
现在的人心啊……都黑了！提拔怎么可能不知道这干字的深层意思，不过提拔肯定不知道第一个回复的就是他的表妹朱丽叶！

十几条一样的回复后终于有一条建议型的。

【楼上的不要这样啊误导人家可不好，虽然楼主一直说小疯子是死对头，可是这样看来是不是有另一种感情在呢？现在已经是8102年了，不妨敞开心扉，说不定会有意外的收获！】

这么一段肉麻的话是班伏里奥发的，是在小疯子也就是死对头也就是维罗纳令人闻风丧胆的官二代茂丘西奥的胁迫下发的，罗密欧还表示支持，因为帖子链接是朱丽叶甩给茂丘西奥的。班伏里奥内心os，大哥你发个帖子什么码都掉光了好吗？？？

【同意楼上，大胆告白吧！表情：看好你哟。】

负责带节奏的又是朱丽叶，她表哥终于开窍了！相爱相杀这种戏码太带感了！而且重要的是茂丘西奥一直对提拔特有意思就她那个迟钝的表哥一直没察觉，而且表哥有了对象就没人管她和罗密欧了！朱丽叶觉得自己实在是太机智了！

【大家不要带节奏啊，楼主说了和小疯子一直看不对眼啊，怎么一下子让人告白去啊！】

提拔特觉得这楼比较有道理。

【老实说，正常的直男会发这个帖子吗？对着死对头还能硬我只能说图样图森破！】

提拔特陷入沉思。

【所以就让楼主不要犹豫了择日不如撞日，520就要勇敢的约他！表情：递上杜蕾斯】

提拔特看了想打人，班伏里奥看了更想打人，这贴是茂丘西奥用罗密欧的小号发的，还要不要点碧莲了？？？？

随着帖子越来越热门，光靠罗密欧朱丽叶班伏里奥等人的刷屏就跟不上进度了，最终帖子里分成了三派，一派是告白派，一派是打一架派，一派是谈心派，这三派都有茂丘西奥的人在里面浑水摸鱼，班伏里奥作为主打的马甲已经开始有点精分。

然而在这个混乱的时候茂丘西奥发现提拔特很久没出现了，紧接着他就收到了朱丽叶的私信：表哥他突然冲出去了！！！他好像拿了刀！！！同时茂丘西奥也收到了提拔特的私信：老地方见。【谁还没有个死对头的账号呢？】

茂丘西奥看到私信立马从头到脚收拾了一番出门，顺便顺走了班伏里奥床柜里的杜蕾斯。罗密欧默默补了一句，他去和提拔特打架换衣服的时间比我去和朱丽叶约会换衣服的时间还久……

在茂丘西奥出门后一分钟罗密欧和班伏里奥终于反应过来一起冲了出去，可别告白不成变凶案！至于提拔特和茂丘西奥打架的老地方，简直比寝室还熟悉了，路上接了朱丽叶和帕里斯耽搁了点时间，朱丽叶安慰道：提拔特拿的是她送的那把刀只是个cospaly的玩具。

所以当四人一行来到了老地方的时候茂丘西奥已经被按在墙上了，提拔特用的不是刀是嘴。

wow！四脸懵！

还是朱丽叶反应快举起了手机，内心青蛙狂舞：我赢了！！

一般校情感咨询贴的标准结局就是【谢谢大家我们在一起了。】所以那个帖子的结尾就是小疯子ID的一句话就是【我们在一起啦，520快乐~~~】这还是提拔特和茂丘西奥中场休息的时候美滋滋的茂丘西奥换上另一个小号发的

帖子又被水了一波，不外乎是【社会社会】【虐狗虐狗】

 

节日的当天罗密欧看自家兄弟没事了当然要和朱丽叶出发约会去了，这时候惊见帕里斯牵起了另一个兄弟的手

“可不可以给我一个机会和您烛光晚餐？”

罗密欧目瞪口呆，他对帕里斯的印象好不容易从朱丽叶的绯闻对象过渡到朱丽叶的gay密，现在怎么看起来和自己那位一直宣称热爱女人的好兄弟有暧昧？？？？罗密欧眼看着班伏里奥害羞的点点头就被帕里斯带走了，之后在和朱丽叶晚餐的时候才被科普原来之前被传绯闻其实是帕里斯来问班伏里奥的事情来着，还接受了朱丽叶的吐槽这两对她助攻了这么久今天看来是都成了！

这么说来这世界之王三巨头居然有两个是弯的？？？？？

世界变的太快罗密欧有点害怕。

【J'ai Peur音乐响起】


End file.
